User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD: Man of Metal
This story was written in under 15 minutes. Enjoy pointless plot points and other dumb things. Starring MetalFire as Superman/Kal-el A6 as General Zodd EpicLloyd as Reeves Superman Mystical Trixter as Lois Lane Zach Sherwin as Zach Snyder Tigerisnormal as Perry White Wonderpikachu12 as Agumon Gliscor Fan as “Guy who gets in fight with Zach Snyder” Narrator as Narrator The Story Narrator: Our story begins off the coast of somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Wonder: Hey, how much fish have we caught? Zach: I don’t know, a bunch. Wonder: Can’t you count? Zach: what is count. Gliscor: I’LL SHOW YOU COUNT! ~Metal flies into Gliscor and throws him into the sea~ Zach: How did you do that? Metal: Easily. Now make me a movie. ~Title: Man of Metal~ A6: Now that I have kidnapped you, Tell me where the man of metal is. Lloyd: I don’t know. A6: I SAID ANSWER ME, FGT. Lloyd: Wow, rude. I think I need to make a new Dis raps for this. A6: Oh really? How would you even- ~A6 is cut off by the sound of a smooth jazz-like rap beat~ Lloyd: A6 is such a fgt he couldn’t win a beauty pageant My mother tossed a hatchet like Disney lost his magic I’ve had it with this fgt more than Peter doing batman in the bat cave with the batmobile and another rad bad fat man I’ve got a Cat, man- ~A6 punches Lloyd in the face~ A6: STOP BEING BETTER THAN ME. ~meanwhile~ Lexi: It seems like there’s an alien force coming to america. Tiger: You know what else is coming to america? Black people. We need to wipe them out. Lexi: Dude, what. Tiger: I mean, report things now. Lexi: That’s not even close to what you said but k. ~meanwhile in the middle of the antarctica~ Lexi: So, this is where you saw him? Zach: Nah, we’re shooting a movie. Lexi: So, can I look into that place? Zach: Sure. ~meanwhile, inside antarctica~ Lexi: So this is how it feels to be inside something. Metal: Hello? I can hear you with my boring, yet useful super hearing powers the writers just gave me! Lexi: Yes, I am over here! Metal: Hello. I am going to take you back to Smallville, USA. We are going to convince lex luthor to… Lexi: What? Metal: Wait, wrong series. What I mean is… uhhh… ~a text message appears on the screen that reads: “Metal, PM”~ Metal: I got to go. Lexi: But it’s really cold. Metal: This is important. Lexi: I don’t have pants on. Metal: You very clearly have pants on. ~Lexi rips off pants~ Lexi: What pants? ~But by the time Lexi looked up, Metal was gone.~ ~Meanwhile~ A6: I knew you would show up, MetalFire. Metal: A6? What on earth are you even doing right now. A6: I have gained knowledge from Lloyd to defeat you. Metal: Really? A6: No, he actually just spit a bunch of words and I punched him in the face. Metal: Did it hurt? A6: Of course not, you idiot. I am also a Kryptonian. Metal: Nope. You’re just a human. A6: Nah. Metal: People who say “Nah” are usually wrong. A6: Nah. ~Metal and A6 then proceed to fly into each others face and had an epic fight that involved punches, kicks, tight rope, blueberry pie, the empire state building, lotion, a literal timegap that travelled into the realm of How To Train Your DragonsBlood, that Bat from Wonder, a timegap that sent them back into metropolis, the memorial of some guy no one knew, and finally, the national history museum of Metropolis.~ A6: This has gone on long enough! Metal: No, you. ~Metal kills A6, by complete accident by wacking a statue in his face.~ Metal: And that’s why Hawkeye will never get his own movie. Lexi: That was good, Metal. Metal: But wait, aren’t we supposed to get together and make Supergirl together? Lexi: What. Supergirl’s your cousin. Metal: … I knew that. Lexi: Neigh, I am not the Lexi you thought I was. I am… Lexi… LUTHOR! ~storm clouds ensue~ Metal: Oh noooooooooo Narrator: What will happen on the next edition of WikiMAD? I honestly have no fucking idea. polls so like... wat? yee yee yee yee yee which is more finale-worthy? Joezen Wiki-Vengers Bureaucats Wonder is a fgt: The True Story hint for next episode MunKitteh Category:Blog posts